His Angel On Earth
by NileyisforRealx3
Summary: A new school year has begun for Miley. She struggles with her daily life due to her new found sickness. As she battles for her life, she gains a few people: a lover and amazing friends that will surely be there for her forever. Niley NickxMiley


HIS ANGEL ON EARTH: chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own any of the characters, such as, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, and the other characters. They are just used to display as my ideal characters of my imagination. Therefore, the original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by **_**NileyisforRealx3**_**, as of 2010. Plagiarism is theft and theft is treated as such in many different countries. **_**DO YOU WANT TO BE A THIEF?**_

* * *

It was the first day of high school as Tish Stewart was driving her daughter, Miley Stewart – a freshman student, to her private school that morning. It has been their routine to drop her off in mornings and pick her up after class since riding the school bus would be a burden to them since it would cause her harm. Tish's daughter is being bullied so badly in school since Middle School. It has gotten so bad that even the thought of her daughter taking that bus with those other teenagers would cause her a panic attack. She doesn't even want her alone on the streets knowing kids these days, especially hormone driven teenagers could be lurking in every alley and might hurt her little angel.

She has no idea why, though. She thinks that her daughter has a great personality once you get through her shy side. She thinks her daughter is extremely intelligent and talented. She thinks her daughter is definitely beautiful and so on. And she doesn't say those stuff just because she's her child – her only child, but because that's what she sees as a human being. She's seeing a wonderful girl. And that got her to wonder why no one wants to be her friend. No one wants to get to know her better. And most importantly, she wonders why she's getting hurt both _physically_ and _mentally _in school. On their ten-minute drive to Miley's school, Tish was instructing her daughter to call her if she was feeling slightly sick or anything in particular.

"Mommy, I'll be alright," Miley said reassuringly to Tish, not wanting her mom to worry more. Tish took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves down and telling herself that Miley will be okay. She pulls over the parking lot for parents and turns toward her. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I know I look like an obsessive mom to you. It's just that, I care about you and I love you and I want what's best for you. It just freaks me out that you still want to go to school even after what happened last summer," Tish said the last sentence just above a whisper, getting tears clouding over her eyes as she lets her mind wonder back to what happened last summer. A summer she wished never happened.

Miley took a deep breath, trying oh so hard not to cry and be that brave one for both of them – it didn't work though as her tears started to cloud over her eyes and starts trailing down her cheeks. "Mom," she chokes, "I know that it's hard to accept what we found out last summer. But it doesn't mean that we should let it control over our lives. And I don't think you're an obsessive mother. I think that you're the greatest mom ever and that I'm lucky to have you in my life. I'm lucky to have you and daddy as my parents. And I love you. I love both of you," she said, sucking in a deep breath to help put the tears away while wiping her tear stained face. Tish smiled at her and grabs a hold of Miley's left hand with both of her hands and places their hands on her lap, "You've always been a brave child." Miley smiled softly at her. "Now," Tish said sternly, turning from a sulking mom to a protecting and caring mom, "If anything happens, don't be afraid to approach your teachers. I talked to your principal and each of your teachers and told them about what's happening. If you don't feel well, they told me that you can be excused as long as you tell them. But I want you to go directly to the nurse's office and call me then wait for me in there. Understand?" "Yes, Mom," Miley said, the she added, "I need to go Mom. I love you," she kisses her Mom on the cheek and slowly got out of the car. "Are you sure you really want to go in?" her Mom asked her as she was getting out of the car – worry evident in her voice. "I'll be fine, Mom," Miley smiled reassuringly at her Mom and closes the door. She then moved away from the car and waved at her Mom, waiting for her to start up the car again and drive away. Tish sighed in defeat as she passes her while waving goodbye.

Miley took a deep breath as she walked towards the school campus. She still had 20 minutes till she needed to go to her assigned homeroom class.

Nick Gray was sitting down on a few benches they had in front with his so called friends and two of his brothers. They were discussing their summer – which was boring. Joe Gray, Nick's older brother, saw Selena Russo smirking over something. Joe followed her gaze and saw Miley's figure coming into view but still far away. Selena stood up from her place and started walking towards Miley to meet her halfway. Joe instantly stood up since everyone was unaware of Selena and of what she was going to do. He then steps in front of Selena to try and block her off. "Get out of my way Joe," Selena demanded, not taking her eyes off Miley who was still oblivious to what was coming towards her. "Leave her alone, Selena," Joe said. Selena just smirks at him, making him know that she isn't backing down until she gets what she wants, "I don't think I could do that, Joseph," she smiled at him and looks at Miley who was going to walk past them, hoping to be unnoticed.

"Oh Miley!" she 'cheerfully' exclaimed, causing the group to whip their head towards Miley, Joe, and Selena. Miley visibly cringed as she was caught. Kevin Gray, Nick's other older brother, quickly walked towards Selena and grabbed her elbow and tried to drag her away. As Kevin was trying to pull Selena away, she then digs her long, manicured nails into his skin which caused him to flinch and pull away.

Selena then smirked deviously knowing she had won that battle. Joe then blocked her way once again, trying to give Miley a chance to run away who had her head hung low, trying to shrink on her place and be forgotten. "I said leave her alone, Selena," Joe hissed at her. Selena rolled her eyes, visibly annoyed by the fact that everyone's protecting her, "If she's going to die soon, let's make her life worth remembering," she hissed back, her voice not too loud but loud enough for the others to hear. Miley, again, visibly cringed as Selena said that statement and starts to breathe heavily as tears starts to prickle down her face.

"Aw. Isn't that sad? The wittle baby's crying. Boo hoo!" Selena mocked her as she sees big fat tears trickle down Miley's face. Selena then side stepped Joe and moved towards Miley. "Nice outfit, Miley," Selena smirked at her. "Finally, something we both agree on, Selena!" Taylor Swish enthusiastically exclaimed, not seeming to sense that Selena was being sarcastic in her rude way.

Taylor then looked down at what Miley was wearing: a yellow summer dress and golden ballet flats. "I totally dig your dress! It looks so cute!" Taylor then smiled in a friendly way to Miley who was still looking down – but now blushing. "Um, thank you," Miley answered in a soft polite voice. Selena rolls her eyes at Taylor and then smirks again at Miley, "Aw! Miley's blushing! Isn't that cute? Too bad we won't be seeing you do that once you die," she pouted 'sadly'.

Miley then, again, felt tears in her eyes and gulps down the sudden lump in her throat. Nick sees that Miley's about to cry again. So he stands up and grips tightly on Selena's elbow and makes her face him. "Stop. It." Nick said to Selena while looking intently on her eyes. Selena visibly gulps and looks away from Nick's terror eyes. "Fine," she said, exasperated. She then rolled her eyes and pulled her elbow away from Nick's tight grip; she then walked away, only after she pushes Miley on her shoulder and makes her lose her balance and make her bag fall down with everything inside scatter around.

Miley then closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact to hit her. But instead of feeling the cold, hard cement, she felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist to refrain her from hitting the floor. A few seconds later, she slowly opened her eyes to find a pair of concerned brown orbs staring intently at her. They both stared each other for a few heartbeats before Miley noticed their position and tore away from his intense gaze and scrambled to her feet. She feels her face heat up as she starts to pick her things up. Nick then followed her lead, helping her get her things back. Taylor then followed suit and everyone then follows (**A/N: does that even make sense?**). When everything was picked up, Miley then turned to the others and smiled slightly at them while averting her eyes, she said in a low, shaking voice, "Thank you for your help," she then abruptly runs inside the building as the bell rings.

**© NileyisforRealx3 stories; 2010**

**

* * *

Hiya! :3**

**Sorry that it's so effing boring ,…**

**It's the first chapter after all :\**

**I swear that it's gonna be much more exciting as the chapters go on (: **– **well, in my head it is, though :P…**

**So hopefully I'll update sooner… So, see ya soon! :D**

**OH! AND THANK YOU FOR READING SUCH A CRAPPY CHAPTER **


End file.
